The present invention relates to a baby's walker with height adjustment apparatus, and to a new baby's walker of simple and practical construction to increase comfort and safety when used.
In early designs, the height of the baby's walker could not be adjusted in accordance with the height of the baby, with the result that the baby's two feet would sometimes either be suspended or bent. In order to avoid said defect, the manufacturer has made a collapsible baby's walker with pivotally sleeved legs, enabling the height of baby's walker to be adjusted by engaging and disengaging two sets of indented portions. Height adjustable baby's walkers using said idea are well accepted by users and modern products have improved precision. For example, the present application has obtained U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,523 because the simple and practical construction and easy handling afforded by the invention disclosed therein is advantageous, when compared with the constructions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,756 "Baby's Walker" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,869.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,242 "Collapsible Baby's Walker-Jumper" discloses a new baby's walker with a vibration absorbing system. The design is based on the stiff seat of a conventional baby's walker in which the vibration occurring as a result of moving on an uneven surface would impose a sudden shock on the baby causing it to cry, furthermore providing an obstacle to the baby's growth. This prior construction has satisfied its predicted object but unfortunately, its complicated construction and difficulties in adjusting its height are serious defects.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a baby's walker with a height adjustment apparatus incorporating a simple and practical member to absorb vibration.
In order to achieve said effect, the baby's walker comprises: a set base; two U-shaped tubes pivotally connected to each other in crosswise arrangement and disposed between said seat and said slidable base, said U-shaped tubes each having a central portion and ends opposite said central portion, said ends being pivotally connected to said slidable base, said central portion of one of said U-shaped tubes being pivotally connected to one side of seat, said central portion of the other of said U-shaped tubes being movably engaged to the underside of the opposite side of said seat; two plates secured on said underside of the opposite side of said seat in a parallel arrangement, each plate having an indented portion formed at its underside; two sliding members with respective rectangular openings receiving said movable central portion and slidably engaged with said plates respectively; a controlling member pivotally connected with said movable central portion and having a rectangular opening and an engaging portion with an opening on the top and an operating portion opposite to said engaging portion, and two protuberances extended upwards; and a first spring member arranged between said sliding members and said engaging portion of said controlling member for biasing said controlling member to rotate in a direction that causes said protuberances to move upwards to engage with said indented portions respectively; a second elastic member arranged at said space of the controlling member with both ends sleeved to the movable central portion and the controlling member.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects obtained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.